Catfish
by Kitten1313
Summary: How did he let it get this far? For teen Arthur Kirkland it's a hard question with many harder answers but he knows that if he wants to finally come clean about everything this blog will be his best bet and while it may not bring back Alfred...it will at least let the world know...He's not just another Catfish (Human Au UKUS may contain triggers and swearing)
1. Chapter 1

_This is rather hard to say or rather do but it needs to be said, needs to be written and explained. I know why I did it….for the most part…but it wasn't out of malice or hatred it was …out of loneliness. While that seems like a truly poor excuse it's mine. Along the way I lost myself. I hurt so many people I care about and as it turns out care about me but the one I hurt the most I know I'll never get back._

_Not that I deserve him, he who had been so open and honest with me. A man with clear blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and a smile that I could lose myself in…_

_Oh Bullocks this is hard…but it's the right thing to do so Alfred…if you're reading this I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all I've done. I never once meant to hurt you. So I guess I should start from the beginning of how this whole disaster started. _

_Hello everyone. My name is Arthur Kirkland…and I am a Catfish._

* * *

Arthur lets out a deep sigh as he clicks the send button to his new blog before covering his face with his hands thinking that he's the only one still awake in the early morning hours. But then it's always been like this, he alone in his room with his thoughts or that is until he found Alfred. Or was it that Alfred found him? After all this time he can't quite remember how it started but that he had to finish it.

All the while he's at his computer he doesn't notice a pair of jade eyes watching him from out in the darkness of the ajar door. And while the eyes want to walk in and comfort the now softly crying teen they slowly turn around and down the darkened hallway. "I don't understand why he's so fucking upset." The owner of the eyes mutters to himself, "It's only a Facebook friend. Ain't like they would have ever met…and what the hell is a Catfish anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Catfish: Someone who pretends to be someone they are not by using Facebook or other social means to create false Identities. _

_Plain and simple, right? But it's not so black and white….oh fuck I rhymed…right now a month ago I'd be getting an LOL from my online boyfriend. But then in my last post I promised to start from the beginning didn't I? Well…I'm the youngest of four brothers. Not that I was ever treated like the baby of the family. _

_My Mum from what I remember did…but that was over thirteen years ago. But I know you don't want to hear about my tragic family life. It's not worth the time or effort anyway. _

_So back to how I started 'catfishing'. Well I guess it started a year ago when I inherited one of my brother's computers. After finally figuring out his rude password I logged and onto my new life online._

* * *

He has to stop now completely confused with what he just read, "The fuck does he mean rude password?" The third youngest smirks slightly as he moves his head slightly to get a lock of scarlet out if his face, "Bugger isn't that bad of a password. I mean I could have had it as Artie is a Bugger after all." Just as the red haired young man starts to laugh he gets a quick and rather painful slap to the head, "Hey!"

"Don't you hey me you bloody fucker." Allistor growls out as his cigarette smoke encircles his head taking back his phone back. "Now I don't understand what our baby brother is spouting on about and I guess neither do you but it looks like I know who's been using my pictures as their face book profile." He growls at his phone as if to prove a point that he's angry but it's not until Cian leaves does he shake his head letting out a deep sigh. Reading back the first few paragraphs to himself.

Has it already been thirteen years since their mother's death? He himself had been ten at the time making his youngest brother only three. Their mother had be a brass woman that in his eyes was amazing…she had almost seemed immortal but then no one told that to the drunk driver that killed her. Looking back he might have seen where he had been spiteful to his little brother, wishing many times out loud that the younger would have been the one killed that night.

But he knows Arthur will never talk to him about it, not after all the name calling, bullying, and offensive comments he and his brothers have called the youngest over the years. Honestly he doesn't know what to say to him so instead the oldest turns back to his phone. The one thing Allistor is sure about is if he keeps reading he might understand. Slowly he moves his finger over to his gallery and down to an old picture he had managed to save of a sleek blonde woman with fiery emerald eyes holding a blonde boy in his arms surrounded by three red haired boys. He stares down at it, "Will he talk about the scars?" He wonders out loud if only to break the silence. "Or…his eye and arm?"

Above him Arthur scrolls through his old conversations one last time before completely deleting his account. "Good bye Alexander it's been an…intriguing ride but..." He doesn't finish his thought as he turns off his computer before slipping into bed wearing nothing more than his union jack boxers. Just before he turns out the light he carefully takes out his glass eye. It's not because he can't sleep with it but rather it's out of habit. Even tonight he can't help but think back to before he had the eye and how much of a pirate he had looked like as a child. Just as he drifts off to sleep a random though comes to mind, would Alfred have thought it was cool or weird like all the others?

**A/N: Cat here with a quick AN. these chapters might be short. I know me do short chapters? Also this will be slightly more darker than my normal stories. And Cian is the name I call Ireland XD I know most call him Patrick but I like Cian better. And Alfred will be in this I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

_My new name was Alexander. I picked it from one of my favorite books. Although I doubt anyone today has heard of a Clockwork Orange let alone has read the British version. And while the difference between the American and British version may only be one chapter…it makes all the difference in the world. _

_As for the pictures I like many others before me stole them. Although not from some random other site I happened to come by but from my own older brother's profile. Yes that red haired smiling teen does actually exist but only slightly older now and for those wondering we don't look anything like. While he was born with rich red hair like my father and the rest of my brothers, mine on the other hand is a sickly blonde…even our eyes are different shades of green. His a shining jade, mine are a lighter green…also his are both real. I'm missing my left one. _

_I wasn't lying when I originally wrote that on my account and said it in all of my conversations. Even if most of you wouldn't believe me now; I did lose it years ago in a car accident along with my right arm. _

_But don't get me wrong I'm not playing the crippled card to make the lot of you feel for me…nor does it excuse me for tricking all of you into thinking I was this amazing young man that traveled the world and did everything my mind could think of. When in fact I've never been out of Britain and I doubt I ever will… _

* * *

He wants to stop reading, wants to click the exit button but Alfred can't bring himself to do it. "At least some things weren't lies." The fifteen year old mutters out loud as he rubs the bridge of his nose trying to force away the stress headache forming just above his tired eyes.

"Why do you torture yourself so much?" His twin brother sighs shaking his head as a few long golden locks sneak out from behind his ears. Matthew doesn't understand his slightly younger brother's fascination with a man he'll never meet but then Alfred has always loved everything British especially the accent even if he won't admit it. "Just ignore him, I mean it's just Facebook."

Matthew swears his brother gives him a look of utter shock as if he had just stood up and slapped him across the face. "Just Facebook? That's like me saying it's just Fan Fiction or Minecraft is just a game and we both know it's way more than just a game."

"True." The slightly shorter teen nods looking back down at his own computer and the fan fiction before him as Alfred goes back to his own screen just a few feet away, "But it's still going to drive you nuts." He knows that his brother is heartbroken but he doesn't know it this is the right thing to do. Yet he also knows that his brother can be stubborn so for the time being he'll just watch and hope he doesn't become absorbed with this blog too. Matthew's pale blue eyes watch his brother's sky blue ones rapidly continue to read but it's not long before the story in his lap draws his attention again. The older clicks the next page to continue on making a mental note that this will be the last story he'll read tonight.

Meanwhile Alfred thinks back to those early days when he just messaged 'Alexander' or he should now call him Arthur. They had grown so close and shared everything or Alfred thought they had shared everything. He told this teen that he grew to care for about the death of his own father and how when he needed someone that wouldn't judge Alexander was there. Alexander always had a thoughtful word and while sometimes the red haired man could be rather crude in his words he knew the man on the other end of that computer cared. "Mattie…" Alfred starts taking off his thin glasses and letting out a soft groan.

"I know Al."

"Know what?"

Matthew gives him a small soft smile, "It hurts but he was your first 'boyfriend' so I get it."

"He…." The younger sits back on his bed looking out at the star filled sky, "Would you believe…he's the one that broke up with me?"

"Yes I can."

"Ow well that hurt bro."

Letting out a sigh Matthew shakes his head again turning off his light, "That's not what I meant. I meant that if he decided to come clean about everything than of course he had to break up with you. It was either to lessen the blow for you or because he thought the moment you found out you'd break up with him so it was really the lesser of the two evils."

Alfred smiles sheepishly, "Yeah I guess you're right but he did get one thing wrong…"

"And what's that?"

"He should have said that the movie version of a Clockwork Orange is also missing that last chapter and while it would have made the movie run longer it would have actually proven that Alexander wasn't some uncaring asshole…but honestly just a young man that let the power go to his head and made a few really shitty decisions but in the end just wanted a normal life." Finally Alfred turns off his light letting the room grow darker now only lighted by his computer screen, "But then isn't that what most of us wake up to realize?"

"So are you going to tell him that?"

Alfred looks over as Matthew props his head up on hand watching him from his bed, "I don't know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur stares at the screen unsure what to say or if he's willing to admit what he's done to himself over the years nor is he certain his readers would truly care anyway. He looks down at his left arm and slowly slides up his sleeve. Only Gil's seen the marks dotting his arm, some deeper and older than others with each one having a story or a reason behind it.

Slowly he touches the latest scar only a few days old. For a moment the teen wonders why he's held on this long…"Gil." He mutters softly to the air around him. Arthur had gotten close a few times but it was always the albino that brought him back from the brink most of the time with a text or just a phone call that would last an hour or so. But now even he's gone and Arthur finds himself completely alone and he has no one to blame but himself.

His phone sits on his dresser and since he feels it's not even worth it anymore he walks over and turns it off the sound before throwing it in on his bed where it bounces off and lands with a soft thud in the clothes right beside.

He hears a door slam below him and he can hear what sounds like muffled drunken laughter. Quickly he locks his door knowing that it's his two brothers now home from the pub. "Dear God…please I don't ask for much or if I should be asking for anything at all but…let them just fall asleep on the couch." He looks up towards the ceiling hoping for once his prayers will be answered before going back to his computer knowing that he needs to at least finish one thing he started. So he quickly logs on as the laughter gets louder as the two stumble up the steps just outside his door and starts to type.

* * *

_Before I forget I want to say a quick sorry to one of my only true good friends…Gilbert. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and I know you're reading this or at least hoping you are. I know you tried to warn me about this, you tried to talk to me, tried to understand and in the end I pushed you away like I've done with everyone else in my life. It was cruel and you never deserved…well from me you never deserved that._

_Anyway…I don't know what else to say. I hurt the two people that cared about me along with tricking nearly ten other people. I've disappointed everyone…well not my family they already know I'm a black sheep…so this shouldn't be such a surprise to anyone…_

* * *

Gilbert swallows hard as he re-reads that last paragraph knowing what his old friend is thinking before he takes his glasses off in shock. "No this isn't awesome…" He's known his friend has been depressed for years and while he knew this account on Facebook would eventually turn on Arthur for a few months the younger was happier than he's ever seen him. But now he feels that it's all coming to ahead and what's worse is Arthur's all alone. "Shit Art pick up you jackass!" Gilbert cries out in frustration dialing his friend's number again and again getting the same message. "Oh you dick! Don't you dare do it!" He cries out getting a puzzled look from his brother sitting across from him on their couch. "Fuck!"

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asks slightly annoyed watching his older albino brother start to pace around the living room. "Did someone call you unawesome on your blog again?" He asks dryly hoping the other will give up on pacing and yelling at his phone and leave so he can go back to reading his book in peace.

Gilbert glares at his younger yet slightly taller brother before walking out on the porch of their summer home finally forced to leave a message hoping the other will listen, "Arthur it's the awesome me…I know what you're planning and it's not…please don't do this. I'm begging you and you know I don't beg cause well…it's not awesome and neither is what you want to do. Just…" He sighs rubbing his forehead slowly unsure what else to do, "Just don't do it. Gilbird will miss you…Alfred would miss you….the awesome me would miss you and I mean that…call me back please?" He hangs up now going through his contacts looking another number knowing he probably doesn't have it. "Damn it!" He growls out reaching for his well-worn glasses in his pocket so he can actually see the rest of the numbers on his phone.

He sighs, thinking back to their time together. Both had been in a special club for students with physical disabilities where for at least an hour none of them were taunted for being different. He didn't notice Arthur's eye for a few days but then Gilbert's eye sight is poor without his glasses which he would rarely wear at school. He was instantly drawn to the shorter man due to the other's smart mouth and while Arthur would be quiet most of the time keeping to himself when he did talk it was almost always a smart comment or a unique swear word.

What is hurting Gilbert the most right now is that he's the one that told Arthur to finally get on Facebook to finally break free and get on line like he had done years before with his own blog. But when he first discovered that Arthur was lying online he didn't confront him…the German man could kick himself now for not talking to him about it. He just hopes he's not too late to do something about this. "Fuck where is that god damn number?" He swears again before finally finding the number he was looking for. There's no real reason why he has the number but he's thankful that he actually saved it. He brings the phone to his ear praying that he'll pick up on the other end of the line, "Hello? This is Gilbert um…Arthur's friend…" This maybe a stupid idea but with him out of the country for the summer this is his only life line to Great Britain. "This is important Dude so please listen."

On the other side of the line Allistor lights a cigarette from a new pack as he walks down the street towards home, "I'm listening." He says inhaling the rich smoke quickening his pace slightly knowing in the bottom of his heart that his brother's next entry might be his last if he doesn't do something fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Alone in the dark Alfred finally turns off his Kindle but while he wants nothing more to close his eyes and sleep he knows his mind won't let him. He's noticed how seemingly dark his ex's blog has seen to become. He doesn't know where any of this has come from. When he was talking to Alexander no Arthur the man…teen has always seemed to be in high spirits. Alfred slides off his thin glasses thinking if it was not just all an act. "No..." He mutters sitting up on his bed knowing he'll never be able to lay down, "No he was awesome."

"Alfred, go to bed." A muttered voice says from the bed next to him, "Figure it out tomorrow."

The blue eyed twin watches the bulge in the dark for a moment before looking out the window at the orange moon staring back at him. It was a night like this when he was bored with his brother out at hockey practice and his half-sister refusing to leave him alone that he found Arthur. She was so insistent that Alfred befriend this red haired god as she put it. Honestly he feels she knew he was gay and wanted to somehow give him a push out of the closet. Deep down he's somewhat grateful that he took that leap but he'll never admit it to Josephina for the sheer fact that she'll never let him forget that it was her idea.

Arthur answered him back almost instantly and the American can still remember how his heart fluttered softly. Alfred was smitten instantly, it was either the foreign man's jade eyes or perhaps the way he would message him. In his head Alfred could practically hear the accent, a rich deep accent that would match the face. Every message was clearly thought out but slowly Alfred would find ways to 'see' the true Arthur. It wasn't hard to get a smart comment out of the British man but never were they out of malice. His favorite was "you can't be serious you simple Asshat. Don't you know your history?"

Alfred would quickly type back some nonsensical history lesson afterwards before both would start laughing uncontrollably or at least Alfred would. Slowly Alfred takes out his phone and starts to write out his history lesson for the day. He's not sure if it'll be seen by Arthur but it's worth a chance. Normally his lessons were purely of other countries and how America came in and kicked butt and won everything but today's he's willing to poke fun at his own nation.

* * *

_Kay so Dudes it's been forever since I've given a history lesson and I think America's should be tonight's. Right so uh in the beginning we were all British and shit but it got old real quick so we took all our tea or I should say all of England's tea and threw it in the bay. The fish were mad cause Dude who doesn't like tea without sugar? Anyway then there was this huge ass war that ended with everyone dying but the Americans…kind of like WW1 and WW2 oh and the Cold war. We kicked so much ass in the Cold war that it was freaking hot bro. _

_Anyway so we were like England Dude we're done with your shit and sent them packing then we signed the Declaration of Independence __In um 1885 or was it 1888__...a long ass time ago._

_But we weren't done with England cause then we stole all their awesome TV shows like Whose line is it anyway and Britain's got Talent. No Great Britain we got the Talent. We also got um…we leave Doctor Who alone cause well he's the Doctor and you got ta respect the Doctor. And it's Doctor not Dr. or you'll be flogged whatever that means but I don't feel like asking Google what it means and Yahoo is just a poser._

_Right so that's the history of this awesome Nation and if you guys like this hell I'll do another country tomorrow._

* * *

He presses send as a warm smile grows across his face hoping that Arthur will read it and get a chuckle from it. Alfred finally lays back down still staring out at the moon above, "Feel better?" The bulge beside him asks.

"Yeah I kind of do…" He says falling asleep hoping against all hope that a certain someone will review his little post no matter how unlikely that seems.


	6. Chapter 6

Allistor takes a sip of his Guinness letting out a content sigh before letting the cigarette dangle from his lips again. He clicks on his Facebook app and scrolls, stopping here and there to read a post or two before looking up at the ceiling. He puts down his pint and stands up slowly walking up the stairs, passing his two other brothers sleeping in their shared room. Soon he'll be returning to Scotland but he's unsure about leaving the youngest here. "Are yah still up?" He asks softly knocking on the blonde's door.

The younger doesn't turn away from his computer, "Why are you still up?" He tries to make his tone cold and distant hoping his brother will get the hint and leave him alone. To his dismay the older slowly walks in and closes the door behind him, "What do you want?"

"I want to spend time with my baby brother." This only gets a pained laugh from the blonde teen, "Fine I want an explanation then."

The word sends a chill down Arthur's spine, "E-Explanation for what?" It's now that he sees his brother lean dangerously close to his screen. Instantly he goes to exit out when Allistor's hand grabs his wrist, "Let go!"

"Oi, calm down I ain't going ta hurt yah." The older says truly surprised by the sudden yell of panic. "I just want to talk."

He feels his brother's wrist loosen slightly before the teen nods slowly, "Okay…" Arthur already knows what his brother wants to 'talk' about. It was just a matter of time before his brother found out what he had done. So he braces himself for the onslaught he knows is coming but to his surprise Allistor gently pulls his chair out and kneels slightly to meet him eye to eye.

"Why?"

It's a simple question but Arthur's unable to answer, his mind races to force the words out, "Because…" He sighs trying to look away only to have his brother take his chin and pull his face back up to meet his. "Because I could."

"Now don't give me that shit." He growls out, "You aren't like one of those assholes on TV and we both know it."

Before Arthur realizes it a small tear falls, "How the fuck do you know I'm not!? How do you know I did it for a laugh? To fuck with these buggers on the other side of the screen, just to see if I could make one fall in love with…me?"

Allistor stares deep into his brother's eyes, "Honestly I don't. But I do know that if yah did you won't be trying so damn hard ta ask for forgiveness."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness."

Allistor's eyebrow raises slightly, "Oh?" When Arthur nods he takes out his phone, "So when yah ask Alfred ta forgive you that was what, for show? To make yourself feel better?"

"You…" Allistor's prepared for an onslaught of cursing before being told to leave but he's not prepared for what Arthur manages to say in a soft whisper, "You read that?"

"Yeah."

"What else did you read?"

"Everything."

"E-Everything?" Arthur can feel his heart stop for a moment now unable to look away from his brother's jade eyes. He can't think let alone speak in pure fear only able to watch as his brother takes his sleeve and pulls it up slightly, "I…"

"Can I read what you wrote?"

"What?" Only know does Arthur's heart start beating again as both turn to the screen, "If you want." The teen says with a shrug trying not to sound like he doesn't care or rather trying to convince himself; but as his brother slides his chair over to read better the teen can't help but wish he was anywhere else right now.

* * *

_In the end I realized I lost sight of myself along the way. I used Alexander as a means to escape a world I never felt I belonged to. But then don't we all wish we could be someone else? To love whom we want without that fear of rejection and judgment? I found that with a kind hearted American boy but he didn't fall in love with me but Alexander. And it wasn't until I knew I was head over heels in love with him that I knew I couldn't do this anymore. _

_And yes Alfred I've read your rather clever history lesson. I know you forgive me but I don't know if I can forgive myself. I hope one day we will be able to meet face to face, not Skype but actually face to face. But until then…_

* * *

"Until then what?" Allistor asks looking over at his brother.

"I don't know…I honestly was prepared to delete it and start over." He sees his brother shake his head, "I can't post this. And really what could I say?"

Allistor thinks for a moment before taking the keyboard and typing and before Arthur can protest he quickly posts it, "There."

The blonde boy blinks, "But until then, know that I'm…loved…" The last word is barely a whisper. "You've never loved me…you've told me how many times over the years that-"

"I know what I've said, I know what I've done but damn it that don't mean I want ta lose you." Allistor doesn't know what else to do so he hugs his little brother. "You…aren't alone in this."

"I've always been alone…" Every ounce of his being wants to push him away, to tell his brother to leave him the hell alone but he can't do it, so he buries his face into his brother's chest.

"Not anymore Lad, not anymore."

**A/N: Cat here with a small Author's note. This story started as a strange little idea that popped into my head and won't live me alone. I knew this would be a small story and there is one chapter to go. I may change a few things and rewrite out these chapters but I'll leave that up to you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

He watches the waves crash against the rocks below as a gentle breeze caresses his face. While he can tell there's rain on the way he doesn't move from the spot. A tall figure walks up behind him and slowly sits next to him in the cool dark grass, "Beautiful ain't it?"

The blonde nods slowly, "…yeah this is nice."

"Nice? Lad, this is breath taking." Allistor says with a warm laugh before slowly standing wiping the grass from his jeans. "And we both know you feel the same." He reaches out his hand for his younger brother to take.

After a moment Arthur takes it and lets Allistor pull him to his feet. It has taken them two years to get to this part, to finally open up to each other and while it's not completely it's a far cry from that night all those months ago. "Yeah…" He lets out a small sigh, "What if…he lied too?"

His brother takes out a cigarette and cups his hand up against the wind as he lights it, "Well that's a chance you have to take, ain't it?" Once his cigarette is light he smiles, "But I don't think he has."

"And how can you be so damn sure?" Arthur asks keeping up with his taller brother's large strides not willing to admit the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. At the moment his boyfriend is on a flight to meet him and while he can't wait he's also terrified.

His brother can pick up on his nervousness, "Faith."

This gets an eye roll from the younger, "Faith, really? That's the best you have?"

Chuckling Allistor nods, "Perhaps it is." He snuffs out the cigarette out on the doorway of their small flat that they share. "But it's it what got us this far?"

"I thought it was…" He stops slowly turning on his lap top, "Never mind."

Allistor starts to make a pot of tea for his younger brother, "You can talk about it you know. I'm not gonna judge you I mean we were both there." The rain starts to fall gently on the roof making the silence feel louder. He doesn't expect a response really, not after all these years so he's surprised that as he pours his brother a cup he receives an answer.

"I know you won't judge me…but it still doesn't make it easy." Allistor nods handing him his favorite cup, "I know…Gilbert called you, he told me later but he didn't tell me how much he told you…"

"Ah I see." Allistor sits across from him taking a sip of his own tea, "Do you really want to know?"

For a second Arthur stops typing as he nods, "Yeah I do."

After taking a sip and mulling it over in his head Allistor starts to speak, "I noticed a while before how withdrawn you had become and I did find a few of your shirts with bloody stains on them. I'm not a stupid man and I put two and two together rather quickly. As for your blog…when you thought I was asleep I'd be up working on my Thesis. I'd hear you up in your room and well," He stops taking another sip as Arthur absorbs what he said.

"You were spying on me?"

Allistor smiles warmly, "Think of it as me investigating a hunch, anyway I found your blog rather easy and from there I'd say it's history." He grabs his cigarette pack and grabs another one, "When Gil had called me I just hadn't of read that last post and honestly it did…scare me for a moment but I had a feeling was a cry for help." After a moment the older notices Arthur rapidly typing, "Were you even listening?"

"I heard every word." Arthur says with a soft smile as he peeks up over the rim of his computer, "And it wasn't really a cry per say."

"Mhmm." Allistor mutters as he lights his cigarette, "What are yah writing now? One of them stories, Facebook or Blog?"

Again Arthur stops typing, "For the moment the Blog, honestly I'm surprised I've been writing this for this long."

"I'm not, not one bit."

* * *

_Well it's another lovely day in Scotland because it's cold and threatening to rain once again and for those wondering no I've yet to see this Leprechaun thing. And no Gil or should I say Giltweet I won't enter the Fae circles just to see one. Although I heard that if I drink enough I will be able to see one of the 'wee' men or perhaps I might see one of the fairies, anyway before I start rambling I want to say…thank you to all of you who have read and messaged me. Thank you for the large support I've found here I appreciate all of you. And I will say tomorrow I finally will meet him, my kind wonderful , yet slightly strange boyfriend and I'll see if he is the teen God that some of you are saying he is. I know this one's a small blog but I swear I'll write more tomorrow._

* * *

Arthur scans the crowd as the men and woman file out of the plane and spread out. They give him barely a glance as they walk on past him, "What if…he's not here?"

"He'll be here." Allistor answers seeing a tall teen boy with blonde hair and blue eyes making a bee line towards them, "In fact…"

Arthur doesn't hear anything after as his and Alfred's eyes meet and he slowly walks before running into the taller man's arms, "You…You're here."

Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur's waist and before he can stop himself he kisses the slightly older teen not caring who sees, "I waited too long to do that."

Both blush slightly, "I…I have too." Arthur smiles warmly feeling like his story has finally reached it's ending, "I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Alfred shrugs as he picks up his bag with one hand and wraps his other around Arthur's shoulder, "I personally think Arthur is way more interesting than Alexander."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Alfred steals one last kiss before they finally leave with Allistor smirking behind them, "Alexander was just a Catfish, he never existed in the first place but you Arthur, you exist."

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur asks with a small smirk.

The American nods, "Yeah, yeah I am."


End file.
